


Take The Chance

by hollyblue2



Series: Sastiel Love Week [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Libraries, M/M, Sastiel Love Week, Student!Cas, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the AU day of Sastiel Love Week :) I went with College AU :)</p><p>In which Sam works in the college library and Cas needs to get some books out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [@humblesam](http://humblesam.tumblr.com) was my person for the week, so I sent her all my sastiel love week things to her anonymously :)

The university library, when he was on shift, was the best place to get his head down and work. Papers spread across the sign out desk, Sam began coursing through information that he’d need for the mock case that he had in Law. He’d done a few in his first year, simple ones, fairly obvious on how to call out the defendant. This year, they were looking into criminal law, having only glazed over it in the first year. It wasn’t Sam’s favourite – yet – as he struggled with not getting affected by the case itself.

Sam reckoned though, that as soon as he got his emotions and the case separated he’d enjoy it.

“Hello,” A gravelly voice came suddenly. He expected to find one of the lecturers in front of him but when Sam looked up from his work to see a dark hair student in front of him, a pile of books in his arms, his heart skipped.

“Hey, you want to get those out?” Sam asked as he shuffled his stuff away from the keyboard.

“Yes, please.” He said smiling. Oh gosh, Sam’s heart stopped. The boy was beautiful when he smiled, even his eyes – so fucking blue – twinkled.

Sam stared. He couldn’t help it.

“Um... are you okay?” the guy asked, cocking his head minutely to one side.

Sam cleared his throat, an embarrassed blush colouring his cheeks. He took the books off his hands.

“Can I have your University ID please?” He asked, it was standard protocol, scan the ID, scan the books to log them on the system and then print out a receipt that would tell them when the items had to be back.

 _Castiel Novak_ , he read, an angelic name for an angelic looking guy, Sam thought to himself as he waited for the receipt to finish printing.

In a spur of the moment confidence, he scrawled down his mobile number on the back of the receipt before handing it over tucked inside the book on top.

He might not even like guys, but what the hell, take the chance while you got it.

“Thank you,” Castiel said cheerily. “See you later.”

“Yeah,” Sam breathed, though the guy had already gone.

Images of the guy plagued him for the rest of the day, distracting him from his work until his library shift was over and Becky came in to take over – always with that creepy smile and flirtatious wink, the drawled _hi Saaam_. Sam might swing both ways, but he didn’t swing Becky Rosen’s way, but he most certainly swung Castiel Novak’s way.

*

Later that evening, after he’d eaten, Sam sat himself down for more studying of the case files he’d been given. He had his laptop playing reruns of Doctor Who in the background. His phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket mindlessly. It was probably Dean asking how his day was.

Except it wasn’t. It was an unknown number.

**_Hello. It’s Castiel. Thank you for giving me your number, it saved me having to ask ;) what’s your name by the way, you never said?_ **

Sam chuckled, before replying, work completely forgotten.

**Name’s Sam. :) coffee sometime?**

He sent it before he could back out even though his stomach was churning with nerves.

**_Okay. The coffee shop just outside of campus on Third Avenue is nice, 3pm tomorrow?_ **

**Perfect.**

**_See you there._ **

He rolled his eyes at himself as he began fantasising about their first proper meeting. It was silly, they’d only met for a couple of minutes and already Sam was head over heels for this beautifully mysterious guy.

*

_3pm next day_

When Sam got to the coffee shop, five minutes earlier than their appointed time, Castiel was already there. He smiled and sat down across the small table.

“Hey,”

“Hello, Sam. How are you?” he was strangely formal but his deep gravelly voice went straight to his heart.

“I’m good, busy day which isn’t unusual. What about you?”

“It’s been okay, I’m studying English Language.”

“I kinda guess from the books you took out.” Sam smirked and Castiel laughed.

“What are you studying? You had a fair amount of paperwork on your desk.”

“Law. It’s hard work, but I’m enjoying it.”

“That’s good,” Castiel said and takes a sip of the hot coffee, making a whooshing sound when it was too hot.

“Might be hot.” Sam informed him and winks, though it obviously too late. It earned him a roll of his eyes and Castiel was shaking his head.

“I haven’t got a lot of money, but we should go and see a movie at some point.” Sam suggested. The small talk time seemed to have passed.

“That’s a great idea. I’d love to see a movie with you.” Sam beamed at his response, dimples making him look younger and a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Maybe he had a good chance with Castiel. A really good chance.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr!](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
